Kid in Denial
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: Superboy is feeling extra angsty because he likes a certain someone...and that someone happens to be in denial about everything. So they hide in a closet...but Robin knows. Robin knows everything. Superboy/KF slash-awesomeness.
1. From Kitchens to Closets

"We can't tell anyone." Kid Flash whispered, "Please, do not say anything."

His voice sounded desperate but then so were his hands, gripping at Superboy's shirt. Nobody else was around due to the fact that they were in a closet. It was dark but KF saw the other boy nod in response.

Wally kissed Superboy, still gripping his t-shirt and seeming suddenly more relaxed.

-x-

A week before, Superboy had been sitting in the kitchen eating cookies with incredible angst. He had no idea why he was eating them. He wasn't hungry and Megan had made them so of course they were burnt. Wally rushed in suddenly which just made him even angrier.

"What's up, Supey?" Kid Flash grinned, stealing a cookie and leaning against the island.

"M'gann really likes me, doesn't she?" He tried to keep his voice nonchalant.

Hesitantly, "Yeah I suppose so."

"I don't return her feelings but I don't want to hurt her." Superboy admitted then, "It's a horrible thing to like someone when they don't like you."

Kid Flash took another cookie and frowned. He didn't understand this guy at all. Megan was a totally hot Martian and he didn't return her feelings? And further more, how would he know anything about liking someone like that?

"What do you even know?" Wally's tone was accusing as he voiced his opinion, "You probably never liked anyone at all, let alone someone who didn't like you back."

Superboy punched the countertop and stormed off. He couldn't believe that stupid boy! Was he really that oblivious to the yearning glances, the way he always chose to save his ass in battle before anyone else? Surely Robin had noticed and told his best friend, right?

The Boy Wonder himself happened to walk in at that very moment. He found a slightly trashed kitchen and a stunned Wally standing in the center of it all. Quickly, he looked around for Superboy and upon finding no sign of the clone (besides the broke counter), he went over to Kid Flash's side.

"You are really stupid." He told his friend, "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

"What are you talking about?" Wally snapped to attention, "What is with everyone today?"

Robin sighed, "Isn't it obvious?"

-x-

Superboy's hands were everywhere…well, almost everywhere. He seemed reluctant to go below the waist, much to Kid Flash's frustration. His back was to the wall though. Literally, the older guy had pushed him against the wall of the closet.

Wally's lips could move fast but he was trying to let Superboy keep up with him. Not that he wanted to take things slow. He wasn't really sure what he wanted though. After all, this was just a fling right? Kid Flash was definitely not really into Superboy, or any boy for that matter.

"I really like you, Wally." The sixteen-year-old said in short breaths between kisses.

"Just keep it quiet, okay?"

-x-

The door slammed behind him. The room shook with the force that he crashed into his bed and hit the mattress with his fist. He realized that this wasn't the time or place for a tantrum but couldn't help it. Wally West was so stupid!

He wasn't sure exactly when he had started to like him. It was a pretty new thing for him obviously and at first Superboy hadn't even realized what was going on. As time passed though it became obvious that he liked Kid Flash much more than as just a friend.

He really wanted to tell someone about it. He tried to talk about it with Wally so many times; admit his feelings for the younger boy. Every time he made the attempt, Kid Flash got really annoyed and that caused Superboy to be angry. After all, he didn't want the object of his affection to be annoyed by him.

Robin appeared in the room without a sound. Superboy hated when he did that; appearing out of nowhere like he was Batman or some equally annoying/scary vigilante. Not that Superboy was really afraid of anything…except maybe rejection. He had a right to that though, considering his current situation with Superman and even more worrisome, Kid Flash.

"I know what's going on."


	2. Justice League, we have a problem

Superboy maybe wasn't the smartest guy when it came to social relations. Okay, so he definitely wasn't, but he knew enough to know that Robin and Kid Flash were best friends. Anyone could see that. It didn't take a detective to figure it out.

"Calm down, Superboy!" Robin exclaimed as the clone punched a hole in the door.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He yelled, "You are thirteen years old! What the hell do you know?"

Robin decided not to point out that he was still technically older and more knowledgeable despite their 'age difference'. He was pretty much used to Superboy throwing a fit now and then so he tried to focus on helping his friend.

"Okay! Okay!" The Boy Wonder dodged a flying lamp with acrobatic skill, "I haven't told him though. I don't really know exactly what you're going through but he's my best friend and he deserves to hear the truth-from you."

Superboy just glared at the floor and when he looked up, Robin was nowhere to be found.

-x-

Superboy was starting to panic. He thought that being with Kid Flash would be amazing and perfect but now it seemed he was wrong. He saw how Wally acted around other people he liked and things just weren't matching up. He had no problem showing his affection for Megan or any other girls so why were they in a closet?

He opened his eyes and pulled away, "Stop."

"Wha..what?" Wally frowned, "What's wrong Supey?"

"This is wrong." He replied, trying so hard to keep what little cool he had, "I don't want to…hide…I've been hiding for too long."

"You don't understand anything!" Kid Flash groaned in frustration, "People will tear us apart out there!"

"I'd like to see them try." Superboy thought he meant literally tear them apart.

"No, I mean they won't let us be together. They'll hate us." Wally was just trying to get his…uhh Supey…to see his point of view.

Even in the dark, it wasn't hard to see the anger growing on Superboy's face. He didn't understand how KF could be so calm about it. He really didn't care what anyone thought of them…well with one exception.

"Will…Superman…hate us?" he asked.

Kid Flash considered this for a moment. It wasn't like he's witnessed any homophobia from Superman. On the other hand, he already had enough reason to not spend time with his clone. It might push him farther away and that would hurt Superboy a lot, right?

"Yes." Kid Flash sighed, "I'm sorry."

-x-

Robin saw a blur go past him in the hallway and then suddenly a few feet away, there was Kid Flash. Robin giggled and bounced over to his friend. He saw worry in his face for a split second before a grin plastered the older boy's face.

"I heard yelling." Wally shrugged, "I thought I'd make sure that everything was okay."

"Superboy's pretty upset." Robin said; eyes behind the mask narrowed towards his best friend.

"He was the one who broke half the kitchen in a fit of rage." Wally complained, "I don't see how he can be upset knowing Megan totally loves him and everyone thinks he's so cool and…whatever!"

"You should talk to him." He was starting to hate being in the middle of this mess.

"You seem to know what's going on," Wally jokingly put his arm around his friend, "Why don't you tell me what he said, Rob. Robby? Robin? Whatever your real name is!"

"Ask him yourself." Robin poked Wally's side.

"Oh come on! You're supposed to be my best friend! You can't hide secrets from me!" Kid Flash then had a 'hello Megan!' moment, "Oh…wait…you can."

-x-

Ever since they're discussion in the closet, Superboy was really on edge. He actually seemed to be more paranoid than ever before. This might not have bothered anyone except it was hard to be covert on their missions with an angst-filled clone storming around.

After nearly failing a mission involving The Joker and some blue lemonade that nearly destroyed the team, Batman decided it was time somebody dealt with whatever the problem may be. 'Somebody' meaning 'Superman', of course.

"You need to talk to him!" Batman tried once again to get Superman to pay attention to his son, "There's something going on with him and he needs your guidance. He needs his father!"

"You're probably a better father-figure than I could ever be." Superman responded stubbornly. They were in the Justice League headquarters because Batman had insisted there was an emergency.

"You're the one he looks up to. My approval means very little to him if he doesn't also have yours." Batman held his ground on the matter, "I can't help him with Super-related things you know."

"You're right." Was the defeated response, "As usual, you are annoyingly right."


	3. Concerns and Resulting Lies

Kaldur was becoming very worried about his team. As the leader he should've known how to solve this problem but everyone was so on edge. Superboy's angst kept hitting new heights but that wasn't the only problem. Wally kept getting into trouble by running too fast and spinning out of control. He had been skipping training sessions as well. Robin wasn't really causing a problem but his usual giggles seemed forced and anxious. The Boy Wonder also appeared hesitant to disappear from the rest of the team.

Since Aqualad figured that Robin was also worried about their friends, he went to him to try and figure out what was going on. Robin was KF's best friend after all! Maybe together they could figure out a solution to the problem.

"I have noticed that some of us are very out of it lately," Kaldur said, "Robin, do you know what's going on with Wally and Superboy?"

"Uhm," Robin hesitated, "I guess Supey's just getting annoyed that Superman still hasn't paid any attention to him."

"Well what about Wally then?" Aqualad asked. He was not at all convinced that he didn't know what was going on.

"Well…"again Robin hesitated.

"Please, if you know anything, tell me." He interrupted, "Maybe I can help. As a team we should work together to solve our problems. Isn't it weird that they're both angry at the same time?"

Robin had to think fast to make up a lie that would excuse this.

-x-

Wally was sitting in his room the day after the closet incident when Robin walked in with a grin plastered on his face. He just stood there for a minute then giggled as he swung over to the bed.

"So how did it go?" he asked.

There was a look of panic on the kid's face, "How did what go?"

"You and Superboy…?" Robin pressed, "You two hung out here the whole weekend while the rest of us were off doing other things."

"Oh right!" Wally looked very relieved, "We just watched some television and stuff."

It wasn't a total lie. Wally just didn't want anyone to know what had happened. He knew that nobody, not even his best friend, would understand. They would laugh and kick the pair off the team faster than he could run.

"I thought you would've talked to him by now." Robin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." His friend responded.

Kid Flash started shaking a bit. Robin could tell he wanted to run out of there which probably meant he was hiding something. Putting everything he knew together, the Boy Wonder came to only two conclusions. Either Superboy had admitted to liking Wally and Wally returned his feelings, or Wally was feeling awkward because Superboy told him and he didn't feel the same way at all.

"He told you." Robin didn't even phrase it as a question.

-x-

Superman didn't want to talk to his…son. He could think of a million things that he'd rather do than have to act fatherly to Superboy. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid. He seemed alright and all, it was just that he didn't know how to be a father.

As he reluctantly flew towards Mount Justice, he tried to think of what to say. He was really at a loss for words. 'Hey, sorry I've been ignoring you but you're kind of being a jerk so Bats is making me talk to you.' was among the worst of his ideas. He wished Batman had at least given him some suggestions.

Kaldur greeted him at the entrance, "Superman. Good to see you."

"Well, Batman told me about your little team problem."

"It's not the whole team...but Superman?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, Aqualad?" Superman paused just before the door.

"Don't mention anyone else when you talk to him. He won't appreciate that Batman was concerned for him even though he does respect him. Same goes for Black Canary and Red Tornado and everyone else. If he thinks you were forced into talking with him, he won't listen."

-x-

Kaldur waited patiently for an answer. He could tell that the Boy Wonder was hiding something and whatever it was had to do with Superboy and Kid Flash. It was seriously making him doubt his leadership skills. Half the team was keeping a secret.

"You can't tell them I told you." Robin started spinning his tale at last, "Don't tell anyone else either. They'd kill me."

He sighed before continuing, "They both like M'gann. So Wally wants Superboy to back off since with him in the picture, I mean she obviously has a crush on the guy, KF has no chance."

"But Superboy doesn't want to…" Kaldur seemed to believe him. His hesitance went hand in hand with the lie.

"Exactly why they've been so stressed lately." Robin frowned, a bit dramatically.

"I promised that I wouldn't say anything but we can't let personal issues get in the way of Young Justice as a whole. Superman's talking to Superboy right now. I suggest you speak with Wally again." He seemed to know that they'd already discussed the problem, "Thank you for being honest with me."

As Aqualad walked away from him, Robin cringed. He didn't like lying to Kaldur when his friends were acting so stupid. He was almost tempted to call the guy back and tell the truth.


	4. Fatherly Figures

Wally's head was spinning. Or was it the room? Either way, there was circular motion causing dizziness for the speedster. Robin waved his hand in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

His concern only grew as Wally snapped back to reality. His eyes were watery and shamed, face blushed and hands still shaking. Robin had never seen his best friend so out of control.

"No. I feel like a complete idiot." Wally admitted, "I'm so embarrassed by what's happened."

"How is it embarrassing that Superboy likes you?" Robin blurted out, "Megan would love to be you right now."

"She's a girl!" he shouted, "He's a guy! That is how it's supposed to work right?"

"Seriously?"

-x-

With Aqualad's advice fresh in his mind, Superman headed towards his son's room. He knocked gently on the door before entering. If there was one thing that could scare the man of steel, it was sudden and unexpected parenthood.

"What do you want?" Superboy asked cautiously. On the one hand he was glad to see him and on the other hand he was suspicious.

"I thought we could talk." Superman said calmly.

"Sure." Superboy decided that he'd take the chance to speak with Superman.

"Okay…" That was as far as he got, "How are you adjusting?"

"I…am enjoying being part of Young Justice, mostly." Superboy wasn't really sure what the question was asking.

"So you're getting along with everyone?" He felt like it was the kid's first day of school or something. 'Hello Sweetie, how was school? Did you make any friends?' was as close to this conversation as it got.

"Why are you asking me this?" A question answered with another in typical teen angst fashion.

It wasn't something that Superman was prepared to answer. He couldn't mention that Batman made him come here and talk, or that his team was worried, or that well-adjusted people didn't smash kitchens. He didn't want to lie either though so he settled for a half-truth, "I heard that you were acting out of anger a lot lately so I decided to talk to you. I can't stay out of your life forever and I don't want to."

That seemed to be all Superboy needed to confess, "I've been very confused lately. I know of so many things but haven't experienced hardly any of them. The first night I saw the moon and I met you. Even though it didn't go exactly as I hoped…it was still the best moment I'd ever had."

"So what's the problem? Many people haven't experienced even the slightest bit of what they know about." Superman was actually happy that his son was opening up for once.

"I didn't really understand how much hate was in the world. I knew about crime, villains, war, and fighting. Then Wally tells me that humans hate each other for who they love; not even just humans but everybody." Superboy was starting to get angry again. His fingers dug into the mattress and he was focused on the door. He really wanted to talk to Superman but not about this. Still, it was better than being ignored by the one person whose approval he wanted.

-x-

"Uh Robin, hello?" Wally shook his head, "Being gay is wrong. It's disgusting. I mean, I understand clone-boy not knowing that but you?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. I mean, gay marriage is becoming legal in more and more states. It has nothing to do with who you are as a person." Robin couldn't believe his best friend was so homophobic.

"I think it's wrong. Even if it wasn't, I do not like boys." Wally went on, "I like girls…I would rather date Artemis than Superboy!"

Robin stared at Kid Flash. He didn't know how to respond. His friend was being so stupid! He felt certain that something good would come of KF and Superboy talking over the weekend. He expected them to be a freaking couple by now! Robin was so not whelmed.

-x-

It was a surprisingly dull night in Gotham City. Robin was doing the sidekick thing with Batman for the night but other than a few thieves, nothing was really going on. Robin almost wanted to go home but knew Batman would stay out all night, protecting his city.

He had yet to speak with Wally seriously since that Monday. Even though Kaldur had asked him to, it wasn't something easily brought up. Things had been weird with them since. They had been best friends for years and now, they barely spoke. It didn't help that all Kid Flash did was run, run, run.

Later when both Batman and Robin were back at the Bat cave, an unmasked Bruce Wayne watched his adopted son with worry. Dick Grayson had watched as his parents were murdered, he dealt with insane Gotham criminals on a regular basis, and still managed to stay sane. Well, if making up words counted as sane…which for a thirteen year old it probably did. If anything were to break the kid, it just might be losing his best friend.

-x-

"Wally? What did Wally tell you about love?" Superman frowned, "Or hate for that matter."

"He said that…" Superboy trailed off and a tear trailed down his face, "I can't even tell you. You'll hate me. Wally told me that you would."

Superman racked his mind for any instance where you might look for love advice from Kid Flash. He nearly forgot that the clone didn't know any better. Even so, Superman doubted he would hate the kid for anything to do with that. Maybe if he'd been there for him since the beginning… "I wouldn't hate you for any reason."

"You're lying!" Superboy stood up, pieces of the mattress flying up with him, "You've been denying my existence since day one and are only now talking to me because of a nearly failed mission. Batman probably forced you to come here! You don't even know me! So stop trying to help okay?"

He barged out of the room, yelling and smashing things as he went. Superman couldn't help think that he needed more training to control his super-strength.


	5. Intervention Tea Time

Alfred had made some tea for Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. All three of them sat around a table in the Wayne Manor's kitchen. It had been a long night for them all, Grayson especially. Since they didn't run into much trouble, he had no distractions from everything going on with his friends.

"I'll be the one to ask, what's wrong?" Alfred took a sip of tea and waited for Dick to respond.

"It's Wally." He said, "I'm…worried about him and Superboy."

"You and Wally haven't spoken as much lately." Bruce pointed out, "Neither have Wally and Superboy."

"I also lied to Kaldur about why the two of them are fighting and it's…I know I've lied before but not to a friend and not for a reason that didn't…make things more asterous."

"Hmm. Well whatever's going on, it won't get better just by ignoring the problem." Alfred poured some more tea, "Maybe you should hold some sort of intervention…I'll supply the tea."

-x-

Kaldur, M'gann and Artemis were on a mission from Batman, employed specifically just to the three of them so that maybe Wally, Superboy, and Robin could work things out in their absence.

Since Superman had visited, things had just gotten worse for Superboy. He had subconsciously wished the man of steel would fly after him when he stormed out. He didn't. He didn't care enough, is what Superboy thought.

Wally and Robin hadn't been talking very much and definitely not joking around like usual. Kid Flash didn't want their last discussion to be brought up again. Robin felt awkward about how stupid the guy was being. He would really not want to be in Superboy's t-shirt for anything right now.

"I think we should talk about this." Robin said suddenly. The others ignored him in favour of television static and ice cream. The Boy Wonder raised his voice, "Seriously guys, WE NEED TO TALK!"

"What about?" Kid Flash was playing the clueless card through mouthfuls of chocolate mint.

"Don't play stupider than you actually are," Robin snapped, "Something happened between you two and we're not leaving until it's worked out."

Superboy stood up to leave but Robin was there in front of him a moment later, "Don't even try it."

"You think I can't get past you?"

"Red Tornado and I arranged it so that none of us can leave until everything's been worked out." Robin grinned up at the clone.

-x-

It was the weekend everything started going wrong. Kid Flash was eating a large sandwich after hours of training. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be spending his weekend with Superboy but figured they wouldn't even be in the same room for the most part.

Superboy was in the room then. He had also been training and had his shirt off now. Wally found himself watching him nervously out of the corner of his eye. The 'older' boy walked over and sat across from Kid Flash.

"Can I have some of that?" he asked, pointing to the sandwich.

"Uhm, make your own, Supey." Wally pointed to the food still on the table.

Finishing his own meal, Kid Flash watched as Superboy struggled with his own. He had the bread alright but everything else was a mess. Wally was very amused.

"Is this right?" Superboy asked.

"Do you really not know how to make a sandwich?" Wally laughed loudly.

Superboy was embarrassed but he nodded, "Megan makes my food usually…she likes to cook."

"Mostly for you…uhm, sorry." He remembered that Superboy didn't like Megan that way and that's why she made him food.

"You eat most of it anyways." Superboy pointed out.

He was smiling. It was one of those rare super-smiles that he so rarely used. Maybe that's why Kid Flash moved from his seat in a blur and appeared right beside the struggling sandwich hero.

"Okay so here's how you do it."

-x-

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent sat in the diner. It was a small place where they could talk semi-privately. They were there today to once again discuss what was happening with certain Young Justice members, or as they were referring to them, 'the kids'.

Ever since Superboy stormed out on him, Superman had renewed his 'ignore the clone' resolution. Now he was sitting across from Bruce, who was explaining their new intervention plan. He seemed to think it might actually work. Then again, it wouldn't be surprising if he already knew what the problem was, unlike everyone else.

"Are you even listening?" Bruce said after the waitress cleared their plates.

"Yes. I was listening." Clark said, "I don't see how you're going to get him to listen though."

"Robin will get through to them." Bruce said as he paid for the meals.

"I couldn't even get through to the kid!" He argued.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I wouldn't listen to you either."

-x-

"What the hell?" Wally groaned after he and Superboy made certain there was no way out.

"Robin, you had better let us out of here." Superboy towered over the thirteen-year-old, "Use your computer hacking skills and GET US OUT"

Robin giggled and back flipped away from him. He headed towards the kitchen where Kid Flash had already gone, digging through the cupboards and fridge.

"Tea, all there is, is tea." He complained, "How am I supposed to survive without actually food?"

Robin had nearly forgotten that Alfred said he'd supply the tea. Apparently he wasn't joking. Apparently the ice cream and everything else had been cleared out while Kid Flash and Superboy tried to find an exit.

The boy wonder stifled another laugh, "The faster you two work things out…the sooner you'll both get out of here."

Superboy calmly walked over to them. He sat down next to Kid Flash, who tensed instantly and shifted away. Robin noticed this and frowned.

"We might as well tell him what happened." he said, "Just so we can get out of here."

"It doesn't matter what happened." Wally snapped, "Besides, I already told you what would happen if we told anyone."

"He's your best friend!" Superboy exclaimed, "Why would he ever hate you? Why would anyone hate you?


	6. Mission Failed

Kaldur was told that even if they finished the mission, he and the girls weren't to return to Mount Justice until Batman said it was okay. He wondered how long it would take Kid Flash and Superboy to work out their argument over Megan.

Then he began to wonder if Miss Martian really had anything to do with it. Robin had said that both guys had a crush on her and neither wanted to step aside. Thinking logically though, if Superboy wasn't giving in to Wally...and Megan really liked him, wouldn't they be together?

"What are you thinking about?" M'gann interrupted his thoughts.

"Just our troubled friends." Aqualad responded. He was now thinking that maybe in an attempt to avoid conflict, Megan had rejected both guys.

"Hello Megan!" she always announced her ideas in the same way, "That's why they stayed back from this mission. They're finally going to work things out!"

"Do you know why they've been so...on edge lately?"

-x-

Wally slowly went through the process of making another sandwich, making sure that Superboy understood every little detail. The clone copied his every move until both boys had totally delicious meals in front of them. At some point during this all, Superboy had moved closer.

"Congrats Supey!" Wally said, "You've made your first...uhmm..."

Food abandoned, Superboy was leaning in towards Kid Flash and staring deeply into his green eyes. Caught off guard, Wally forgot what he was saying and stared back. He had never really looked at his eyes before. They were nice, in a sort of angry masculine way. These was a certain level of affection behind them as well.

"Hey." Wally wasn't backing up, "Aren't you going to eat that?"

"No." Superboy smiled down at him, "Why?"

-x-

"You thought I would hate you?" Robin was taken aback, "What could possibly be that bad?"

Kid Flash began to pace back and forth around the kitchen. He felt like a trapped animal. No matter how fast he ran, he couldn't escape. Superboy and Robin were both staring at him.

"Wally's afraid that you'll hate him because of what happened that weekend." Superboy turned his attention to the boy wonder.

"I never said that!" Wally argued. It was true he hadn't said that exactly but Superboy just rolled his eyes.

"You said everyone would hate us if they found out. I don't understand why though." Superboy continued, "All we did was kiss."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. Wally had stopped pacing, eyes wide as he gaped at Superboy. Superboy for once was the calmest of the three. He had told the truth and for some reason it was like a huge weight had been lifted; one he didn't even know he'd been carrying.

Finally Robin spoke, "You two...were acting like total assholes...because of a kiss?"

"Uhm Robbie? We've been through this! We're both boys and that is wrong." Wally exclaimed, "W-R-O-N-G."

-x-

It wasn't so wrong, was it? Wally decided he'd deal with it later. He could easily convince Superboy not to tell anyone. These were thoughts that flashed through his mind in the seconds before their lips met. Another few seconds and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Superboy asked.

"Someone could walk in at any moment." Wally replied, he grabbed the clone's hand and started pulling him towards Superboy's bedroom.

It was unlikely that anyone would appear in Mount Justice at that moment. Even Red Tornado was gone on a Justice League mission and the only reason Wally was even there was because nobody thought it was good to leave Superboy all alone.

"Uhm, this is moving a bit too fast for me." Superboy said as they entered the room. His eyes were on the bed but Wally's, he noticed, weren't.

"You have a closet in here right?" Wally sped towards it, dragging the older boy along like he was just a toy.

-x-

"I'm not sure what's been going on with them." M'gann admitted, "I know I could read their minds and find out but I'm trying to respect their privacy. It's hard though, living with Superboy and all."

"You really like him." Aqualad said.

"Uhm, you could tell?" the martian girl's green skin glowed red.

"I think everybody can." he told her gently, "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I can't! He probably doesn't even think of me that way." She blushed again.

Kaldur shook his head. If only he could tell her the truth. If only Superboy himself would tell her. He knew Wally liked her as well but he'd get over it eventually. Personally, Kaldur could see him eventually hooking up with Artemis- they were a much better match.

"You should tell him." Aqualad could only hope the boys had stopped arguing by the time that she did.

-x-

Superboy looked hurt, like someone twice as strong as him had punched him in the stomach. He felt worse than that though. His head was spinning and it was as though someone had stabbed him in the back. Usually this sort of feeling would be set aside in favour of anger but Superboy suddenly didn't have the strength, emotionally, to throw one of his usual fits.

Robin and Wally were still arguing but he tuned them out. He felt so stupid. Robin was just trying to help; everyone was just trying to help. Kid Flash was the only one who hated what they did. He collapsed slowly onto the kitchen floor.

"Robin?" he said eventually, "Can you let me out of here please?"

Robin had still been yelling at Wally but when he heard Superboy speak he remembered that they were supposed to be fixing thing. He sat down on the kitchen floor next to the tired-looking clone and sighed, "I guess this isn't really helping is it?"

"I just need to get out of here." Superboy frowned, "But at the same time I really don't want to move."

Robin nodded as a loud clicking noise signalled the unlocking of Mount Justice. The entire time, Alfred had been watching via hidden cameras to make sure that things didn't get out of hand and to let them out at Robin's request.

"You should go out and get some fresh air." Robin said.

He then turned back to where Wally had been standing, only to find that he was already gone.


	7. Everything Collapses

M'gann was hovering outside Mount Justice when Kid Flash raced past her. She didn't have to see his face to know that all of the day's efforts had been for nothing. Kaldur called after him but he either didn't hear or just didn't care.

"You should talk to Superboy and try to work things out." he said.

"What?" confused, M'gann stopped hovering.

"I just meant that maybe if you talk to Superboy then at least one of them will be not so miserable?" Kaldur covered his mistake quickly. He had promised not to tell after all.

The two of them walked into Mount Justice and their entry was announced. Then, everything was dead silence. It was kind of unnerving even for Aqualad. He hoped that things weren't even worse than he originally thought.

Suddenly M'gann rushed forward, "Superboy!"

-x-

Superboy didn't end up leaving the floor let alone Mount Justice. He remained slumped on the floor with his head down. Robin wasn't sure but he might've been crying. He stood there awkwardly, not really knowing how to comfort the guy.

The arrival of Miss Martian and Aqualad was announced. Robin didn't even have time to say hello before Megan started to panic. He adjusted the sunglasses on his face and tried to decide if his team mates really needed to know the truth.

"I thought you weren't letting them go until things worked out but we saw Kid Flash outside. What happened?" Kaldur asked.

"I need to talk to you somewhere else." Robin responded, "Superboy's okay; he's just depressed."

The two of them headed out the back door. Robin wanted to get outside and besides, there would be less chance of Megan overhearing.

"I'm guessing the intervention didn't-" Kaldur said.

"It's the lieth." Robin interrupted, "What I told you was the problem actually wasn't and Wally is an even bigger idiot than I thought. They aren't fighting over Megan. He did something really stupid and I don't know if he's just in denial or if he's an asshole but now Superboy is depressed and I am only thirteen! This is one of the very few things Batman didn't prepare me for!"

"Lieth?" Kaldur questioned.

"Uh yeah. If something is true it's the truth so since I lied, it's the lieth right?" Robin wasn't sure Kaldur got the point.

"I'm not sure I know what's going on."

-x-

When he finally stood up, Superboy's face was damp with tears. He ignored M'gann and started towards his room. He wanted to get his mind off Wally but didn't know what to do. Maybe he could just sleep it off.

"Wait!" M'gann flew after him, "I need to tell you something!"

Superboy turned around and stood his doorway. The martian in front of him blushed. She wasn't sure if this was the right time to admitt her feelings. Was it okay on Earth to confess a crush when the person is very obviously upset?

She decided to not care what was socially acceptable, 'Uhm, I really like you.'

Even though she didn't say a word, Superboy heard her loud and clear. He didn't really like it when M'gann did that but he was getting used to it. He forced a smile.

"I'm gay."

-x-

Kid Flash was running. He stopped into a store to get some food and then kept running. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. Robin, his best friend ever, just yelled at him for something that wasn't even his fault!

Not to mention Supey who stupidly told him about the kiss in the first place. At least he didn't explain the whole damn situation or anything. No, it was stupid anyways. He promised not to tell. Kid Flash ran faster and faster.

-x-

"Heh. Well...Superboy doesn't like Megan. Wally might. I'm not sure though." Robin said slowly, trying not to get ahead of himself while explaining the truth to Kaldur.

"So if Superboy and Wally aren't fighting over Megan than what's the problem?" he asked, still confused, "And why did you lie to me?"

"Superboy likes Wally." Robin stated.

"So then why are they...oh!" Kaldur clued in before he could finish his sentence.

Robin giggled nervously. He wasn't sure what their team leader's reaction would be but figured it couldn't be as bad as everything else happening. He watched as Aqualad's eyes widened in horror. He seemed to be really nervous and...guilty?

"What is it?" Robin asked, "Please tell me you aren't homophobic too. I think Supey gets enough of that from Wally."

"No that's not it." Kaldur shook his head, "I might've encouraged M'gann to tell Superboy how she feels about him. It was because I thought he liked her in that way as well."

-x-

After running around the world a few times, Kid Flash finally collapsed. He was mentally exhausted from all the thinking he'd done at superspeed while also running as fast as he could. He thought about all the things Superboy had said and done since they met. Every little thing seemed to flash in his mind over and over.

He also replayed his recent argument with Robin. They'd been in fights before but nothing that bad. He didn't even know the kid knew half the words yelled at him and certainly never expected him to use them towards him. They were best friends.

-x-

"Hello, Megan!" the catchphrase could be heard from down the hall, "That actually explains so much...uhm, sorry."

She was upset and trying very hard to hide it. She had liked Superboy since the first day they met. She had been too afraid to say anything until Aqualad had encouraged her to. Now, she wished she had stuck with her awkward blushing and gazing at him wordlessly plan.

"I like Wally." Superboy sighed, "Or at least I did until...he lied to me."

His blue eyes instantly filled with tears again. He turned away from the martian to go into his room. Megan watched him go, wishing she knew a way to make things better.

Behind her, Aqualad stood in the hall with Robin. They had rushed back inside in hope that they would be able to get there before Miss Martian admitted her feelings. Now that they knew it was too late, both boys realized it was for the best. She had to find out from Superboy himself.

"I'm sorry, M'gann." Aqualad said.

Not knowing what to say, Megan just hugged him. It was only a friendly hug, the two of them more like siblings than anything else, but it was just what she needed. They stopped when they heard laughter in the distance but by the time they looked around, Robin was nowhere to be found.


	8. Shot through the heart

Batman went on patrol alone that night. He waited as long as he could for Robin but when the boy wonder didn't show up, he had to go. Now it was the next day and Bruce hovered outside Dick Grayson's bedroom door.

"Master Bruce, may I suggest knocking?" Alfred said.

"Right." He did knock then.

Dick had been in his room all day and the night before. It wasn't like him to be stuck inside all day. Usually when he was upset he would work on some gymnastics or run around on patrol. When he opened the door his face was red from crying.

"Dick?" Bruce wasn't sure what to say, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; just reading some comics." He gestured to the Tiny Titans comics on the bed.

"I heard about what happened." Bruce wasn't really good at easing into conversation.

"Oh." His blue eyes seemed to instantly fill with tears again. It wasn't a good look for the usually giggly thirteen year old.

"Everything will blow over soon enough." This was Bruce Wayne trying to be comforting, "You're only teenagers."

"He's my best friend. Wally was my best friend and now he probably hates me and I don't even care!" Dick flipped open another comic.

Bruce gave him a look. If Dick caught it he might've gotten the message 'You have tears streaming down your face so obviously you care. I don't have to be a detective to figure that out'. The boy just kept reading though.

-x-

"What are you doing on the ground?" Kid Flash whipped around to see Red Arrow standing next to him.

"I was running." He stood up quickly and grinned at the archer he hadn't seen in ages…or at least a few weeks.

"I'm living nearby…let's go somewhere more private." An old lady walking a dog, a couple of camera-phone-happy teenagers and a squirrel were all eyeing the pair curiously.

It only took about ten minutes to get to the apartment where Roy was staying. Wally headed straight to the fridge. He found a piece of cake and a water bottle and started at it while Roy went to find a change of clothes. After Kid Flash had eaten and both boys were wearing normal clothing, they sat on the couch.

"So what were you running from?" Roy asked.

Wally, who was just noticing how messy the apartment was, ignored the question, "You should clean this place up."

"Wally, don't tell me how to keep my house." Roy shook his head, "What's going on?"

"Who said I was running from something?" Wally rolled his eyes, "I am Kid Flash still you know Speedy! Sorry, I meant to say Red Arrow!"

"You collapsed next to a busy street and didn't even notice. Do you think I'm an idiot? Besides, Aqualad called me to see if I'd seen you." He couldn't believe the guy was arguing with him, "I told him that I hadn't but now I expect he'll want to know you're okay."

"Ugh, don't tell me that you're on their side too!" Wally got up and started pacing the room, "I don't understand how you can all be so cool with what happened and I can't believe Superboy even told Robin and I guess he told everyone else!"

"What are you even talking about?"

-x-

Superboy spent most of his time for the next few days trying to forget about Wally. It was more difficult than anything he'd ever done before. Every single thing reminded him of the boy who he felt betrayed him. Superboy punched yet another hole in his closet door.

"I can't believe this. He was the one with the problem all along. Well, fuck it! I don't need him!" he didn't even care that he was talking to himself.

-x-

Mount Justice was dead quiet. If Artemis didn't know any better, she could've sworn it was abandoned completely.

"All we need is some dust…" she said allowed.

She walked around wondering what had happened. Everyone was worried about Kid Flash and Superboy, she knew that much. She even knew about the intervention that was supposed to take place but hadn't been around to witness the result. Suddenly she found a way to get answers- with a bang.

"It's not everyday you see sexy superheroes throw doors around." She raised her eyebrows at Superboy who had just appeared in the hallway, "Or maybe you do. I don't hang around here much."

"Everything reminds me of that…that idiot!" he yelled.

"Don't censor yourself on my account." Artemis wasn't exactly Wally's biggest fan, "Forget him. I know, easier said than done but, he isn't worth it."

"You don't understand." Superboy had collapsed on the floor again.

"All I'm saying is you should do something for yourself for once." She shrugged, "Don't take this the wrong way- I don't want a door at my head- and I could be wrong but it seems as though you're always worried about other people."

Superboy glared up at her. He didn't understand what she was saying. He had come so far since Cadmus. "Nobody's in my head anymore. Except…oh."

"Exactly."

-x-

"Nothing!" Wally couldn't believe he'd nearly told Roy everything.

"Are you and Robin fighting?" he smirked, "Trouble at Mount Sidekick?"

"Shut up." Wally groaned, "Maybe you'd know what's going on and be more sympathetic if you actually stuck around; but no, you think you're too good for us!"

Roy resisted the urge to throw him out of the tiny apartment window. He didn't doubt that half the team was mad at him considering his attitude. He picked fights over the littlest things and this was coming from the guy who rage-quit Young Justice before it even started.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

Still pacing, Wally started to explain everything; from the kitchen to the closet, everything from before and leaving out nothing from the argument between him and Robin. Everything was pouring out at once and he wasn't even sure Roy heard everything. He could talk pretty fast but didn't care, didn't slow down.

"Thanks." He said after he'd spilled everything about the past weeks.

"I didn't even say anything yet, kid." Roy was still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"You were listening. I could tell." He smiled, "I knew you weren't too bad a guy and I guess all I needed to let it out was someone…detached from the situation."

"So…you and Superboy made out in a closet." Roy had walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice cream for Wally, "That's really why you're all fighting?"

"Ugh! Not you too!" Wally mumbled through mouthfuls of frozen dessert, "The entire situation is wrong. It's disgusting."

"You kissed him. You led him into the bedroom closet. You were the one disappointed that things didn't go farther." Roy pointed out, "You are obviously in denial."


	9. Magic

Artemis left Superboy to sit and consider what she had said. He really was always worried about others; what they thought about him at least. He had felt such relief when he told Robin about the kiss. Even telling Megan he was gay made him feel better when he thought about it.

Wally and Superman were the only two people who, in a sense, scared him. He had let the younger boy manipulate him and thought everyone was filled with hate. Superman had tried to talk to him; Superboy realized that now and was thankful. Still, maybe he didn't need to be constantly fighting for his approval.

He lifted the door and leaned it against the wall. They'd have to get that fixed.

-x-

"What?" Wally couldn't believe it, "How can you say that?"

"First of all, it's true." Roy counted off on his hand, "Second, somebody obviously needs to lay out all the facts for you. I'm contacting Kaldur to tell him you're here by the way. Maybe he can come by and talk some sense into you."

Roy went into the other room which left Wally all alone. He debated running, getting away from there before his team knew where he was. He could go somewhere else and wait for this whole thing to blow over. If Red Arrow could abandon the team, so could he.

"Yeah Kaldur, he's fine now." He could hear bits of Roy's conversation through the door, "…Kid thinks he can run away from all his problems."

Wally frowned at this. He didn't really run from all his problems, did he? Even if he did it was totally understandable all considered. Besides, it wasn't him with the problem; it was them! If he and Superboy were together that way…ugh, everyone would laugh at them. Even if Supey was a girl, Wally didn't want to be tied down.

"I called Barry as well," Roy entered the main room again, "You're staying over here tonight. Of course you can leave whenever you want, I don't care."

"I'll stay." Wally zoomed into the bedroom and then shouted, "I call the bed!"

-x-

"Well he is Kid Flash after all. As long as he's safe though, okay Roy I'll talk to you later."

"Was that Red Arrow? Is Wally okay?" M'gann asked.

The two of them had been so worried. They hadn't heard from the kid in awhile and Batman practically made it a mission to find him. Robin was at home in Gotham so the search was left to them. Finally, Kaldur had gotten a call from Roy saying he found Kid Flash collapsed on the side of a road.

"He's okay now." He told the worried martian girl, "Roy got him back to his apartment and got him fed, clothed, out of danger, etc."

"Oh thank goodness!" M'gann let out a breath unaware she'd even been holding it, "He seemed so stressed when we last saw him that I was afraid for him."

"Roy will watch after him until he calms down." Kaldur tried to stay calm himself, if only to reassure M'gann, "We should call Batman and let him and Robin know Wally's okay."

-x-

Batman answered the call from Mount Justice as Robin waited anxiously to hear any news about his best friend. When he heard that Wally was missing, he finally left his room and comics; it wasn't enough of a distraction. He had been searching Gotham and came home without a clue.

"Thank you. I'll tell Robin." Batman ended the call and turned to his anxious sidekick, "He's at Red Arrow's place. Apparently he collapsed and was found on the side of a street."

"Is he okay?" Robin jumped up, "I'm going to go see him!"

"He's fine but probably asleep." Batman grabbed him by the arm to stop him from running off, "You can see him tomorrow."

Robin sighed in response and started off to bed. Batman could see the annoyance in his face and posture. It was moments like this that reminded him that the boy was only thirteen.

"Well one thing's for sure," he muttered to himself, "Dick is so not whelmed right now."

-x-

The next day, Superboy waited anxiously in the main hall of Mount Justice. He was awaiting the arrival of Superman who he had called the night before. He wanted to apologize for the way he freaked out on him.

Security announced the arrival of Superman just when Superboy thought that maybe he would never show up. They stood awkwardly for a moment. Neither of them knew what to say because they hadn't spoken since the last time which didn't end too well.

"I'm sorry." They both spoke at once.

Superboy laughed, "Let me go first. I am sorry that I yelled at you and stormed out. You were only trying to help. This whole time I've been angry with you but you were trying."

"I should have tried harder." Superman said, "This whole having a…son…situation is pretty new to me. I probably would've kept ignoring you if not for Batman honestly. Don't take that the wrong way though. I don't know how to be a role model; sounds funny coming from Superman doesn't it?"

"Nobody forced you to talk to me that day." Superboy was a bit hurt that his assumptions had been true, "I was just really angry with everything going on with Wally and thought you would hate me if I told you."

"What exactly was going on with Wally?"

-x-

Roy stood in the doorway to his bedroom. He has been woken up early by the tossing and turning speedster in his bed. Even from the couch in the other room he heard Wally talking in his sleep. He was muttering nonsense mostly but sometimes the same thing over, "Sorry. Sorry. Everyone I'm sorry. Supey, Robin, everyone I'm sorry."

What he was sorry for exactly, he never said. Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Roy went to answer it before Kid Flash woke up. He might freak out if he woke up in the middle of his dream or whatever it was going on in his mind.

Robin didn't even wait to be invited in. He headed straight for the bedroom and jumped onto the mattress. Wally woke up with a groan. He blinked and looked at the person who was perched on the edge of the bed.

"Rob, what're you doing here?" he sat up quickly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Robin said, "Roy let me in."

"You were talking in your sleep by the way." Roy threw a box of cereal at them from the door where he had repositioned himself, "What were you dreaming about?"

Wally blushed. He remembered his dream very well. It was the kind where everything's so perfect but so realistic at the same time that waking up it's hard to believe it never really happened. He didn't want to talk about it though so he stuffed his mouth with a handful of cereal.

"You two are great." Wally said after he finished eating, "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. This sounds really corny right? I was thinking last night and just now while we're all sitting here. I wouldn't tell anyone else this. Rob, you're my best friend and Roy, you let me sleep in your bed so I owe you."

"Get to the point, Kid." Robin rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"I acted like a complete jerk. You know when I lied to Megan about believing in magic and then even after that whole thing with Dr. Fate and the helmet I didn't believe it." He continued, "I guess my point is that I have trouble believing things that are unexplainable so I just deny the existence of whatever it is…whether it's magic or…"

"Or what?" Roy grinned at him. He was pretty sure he knew the answer already.

"How I feel about Supey." Wally's face was brighter than his hair.

Both Robin and Roy were grinning at him now. The youngest boy decided it would be a perfect moment to tackle him in a hug. He was so glad Wally was finally figuring things out. Robin had been so worried that he would lose his best friend in this mess.

"So uhm, I need your help to apologize."


	10. Movie Night

Superman listened patiently while Superboy explained the whole story. He had no idea the drama within the team was so personal. No wonder Batman wanted them to talk about things. He figured that if Batman had tried he might have gotten so angry with Wally...well basically it just wouldn't end well. It would involve angry voices and batarangs.

Superboy was crying as he told the story. It was an accepting sort of crying though. Things hadn't worked out with Wally but he had learned a lot.

"I figure if anyone wants to keep me a secret then they don't deserve to have me right?" he said, confident despite everything.

Superman nodded. He looked at his son with a sense of pride that even saving the world didn't bring up. The kid was pretty bright, kind of interesting and a lot more human than he originally thought.

"Let's go for a walk." he suggested.

-x-

Megan and Aqualad had been informed of Kid Flash's plan to apologize. Roy didn't really want to be a part of but the rest of them were excited. Everyone admitted KF had been a jerk but his apology was going to make up for it.

Robin was busy hacking certain electronics while Megan baked cookies in the kitchen. Kid Flash was off working on his secret part of the project. Kaldur had gotten Superman in on the plan as well so he was out distracting Superboy.

"Do you think this will really work?" Megan asked when Aqualad entered the kitchen.

"I think it will." he replied honestly, "Even Artemis is in on the plan so it has to be."

"Wally's a pretty dramatic person. I wonder what he's setting up right now. Is Artemis helping?" she grabbed another batch of cookies and started to work on a cake.

"Yeah she is." Aqualad was helping her bake now, "So she's the only one who will know ahead of time what exactly is going on. Well, I think Robin has a general idea. Maybe Roy too. We could easily be the only ones in the dark."

At that very moment the lights went out. Megan screamed and there was a quiet giggle coming from the other room.

"Hello, Megan!" she laughed, "It's only Robin fooling around with the lights."

-x-

After hearing most of Wally's plan, Roy decided to stay out of it. Instead of a straightforward apology it was going to be this huge thing where any little thing could go wrong. It was kind of childish but then hey, so were they.

The archer sat in his now emptier apartment and sighed. Young Justice was still such a weird concept and he preferred working solo but Roy had to admit they were great friends to have. Okay, so he didn't know the girls too well but surely they were nice.

He sighed again. Earlier all he did was glare, when KF and Rob were over he grinned a lot and now he was sighing. He didn't know why but he felt lonely. Roy shook his head. It was better to be alone. He didn't need them.

-x-

"Hey Superboy!" Robin called out, "You're back just in time for our movie night!"

Superman and Superboy had been out most of the day. They had talked a lot and had ice cream. They even went to Gotham to thank Batman for his part in their new stronger father/son relationship.

Now they were back at Mount Justice where Robin seemed to be waiting anxiously. Superman said goodbye and flew off before Superboy could even say whether or not he wanted to watch the movie. Robin was already back inside and sitting on the couch to the left of Wally. Everyone else was there too, even Artemis. The only spot left to sit was on the other side of Kid Flash.

Superboy didn't even hesitate. He just sat down on the couch and even grabbed a handful of buttery popcorn. Wally wasn't going to bother him anymore. Megan had put out a bunch of snacks in front of them while Robin put in the movie. It wasn't one that Superboy had seen before.

"What is this?"

-x-

Wally was anxious. He kept stuffing his face with treats to stop shaking nervously. Superboy was actually sitting next to him-totally calm after all this time like it was nothing. Maybe it was nothing. There was nowhere else to sit so it wasn't a choice. If he had the choice, would he still sit next to him?

He wished he could read minds like Megan. Superboy was just sitting there. No, he was talking but he was so calm. Maybe he didn't care anymore. He might be totally over him and then what? His apology would mean nothing. The movie started playing.

Well even if he's over me I should still apologize, Wally thought. He was barely paying attention to the movie at all. It was one he'd seen before though he wouldn't admit it. Megan picked it out because, according to her, there was something in it for all of them. Wally just couldn't focus on it at all. He heard Superboy next to him- asking questions, laughing, breathing.

-x-

Robin could see his friend growing more and more anxious. He nudged his arm to get his attention back to the movie. It didn't work. In only a few more scenes, a video would start playing that wasn't really part of the DVD at all. It was hooked up so no matter what, it wouldn't stop playing. Even if Wally chickened out and tried to stop it.

-x-

It was The Little Mermaid and then it wasn't. There was a song telling Prince Eric to 'kiss the girl' and then there was a blank screen. It was silent. Then there was a familiar giggling that came from both the speakers and down the hall. Superboy looked over and saw that Robin was missing.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked, "I was enjoying that movie. Reminded me somewhat of my home."

"I think it was stupid." Artemis groaned, "Glad that's over. I'm out of here."

As she left, Superboy noticed Wally looking over at him. Megan was looking at him too. Before he could ask what was going on, the screen flashed again and started playing something else entirely. Wally appeared on the screen sitting the floor of...was that his closet? Superboy wasn't sure but he thought those were his boots.

"Always return to the scene of the crime." The on-screen Wally said, "By now everyone knows that Superboy and I made out in this very closet."

On the television, Wally laughed nervously. On the couch beside him, Wally wasn't making a sound. Superboy now got why he was being glanced at earlier. He was pretty sure that they were both still watching him. He noticed that Kaldur had left the room.

"So things didn't go so well after that. I'm doing this off the top of my head so if I say something stupid...well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I acted liked a complete ass. I even ran away from Mount Justice when Robin, my best friend, tried to help me. Help us. I mean..."

There was laughter and the camera shook. Superboy listened as Artemis told Wally he should have prepared better for his speech. Next to him Wally muttered something about telling Robin to cut that part out.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." Megan had left the room without a word but Superboy kept watching the video, "I went to Roy's apartment and he said something that made me think. It kept me up half the night. I dreamt about the consequences. In the morning, I continued right where I left off. Roy said I was in denial. I could not believe it but he was totally right."

Without even thinking, Superboy grabbed onto Wally's hand. He looked so sad while he was talking and Superboy wondered what consequences he dreamt about that night.

"I don't know what you're thinking as you're watching this but I'm sitting next to you nervous as hell. The thing is, I was wrong. I lied. Superboy, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. You have every right to be mad at me. I know I hurt you. Please forgive me." he continued, "I figured something out that I need to tell you."

-x-

Wally paused at this part with a smile on his face. It looked as though he'd suddenly realized something so amazing he couldn't wait to share it. Superboy was still holding his hand. He felt happier than he had in ages. This whole apology thing was working and the best part was he actually meant it.

He wished he could pause the video. Robin had made it so nothing could stop it from playing to the end. Wally settled for quickly shifting around so he faced Superboy and grabbed onto his face, making sure he had the boy's full attention.

"I don't accept things that don't make sense to me. Or at least I didn't before. Then we kissed and it took awhile but now I believe there is magic or something like it in this world. It's all because of how you make me feel-everything so intensely from crazy anger to pure bliss. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Wally was staring into Superboy's eyes as he said the last words of the video out loud, "I think I'm in love with you."

Then he kissed him.


	11. The End

Author's Note:

Alright. Here it is, the part you've all been reading towards- the end. Or is it?

First of all, I seriously want to think everyone who's read/reviewed/alerted/added this story to favourites. You guys are awesome!

Next, I want to say that I do not own Young Justice. Disclaimer at the end? Yeah well I don't feel they are needed since this is a fan fiction site! And it goes without saying that if I actually did own YJ, this pairing would be canon. And children wouldn't be allowed to watch it.

Finally I'm just going to spout out some ideas and hopefully you guys will review with opinions:

Should I continue this? I mean I planned on this being the end but I'm not too sure. It could get better...but it could also get a lot worse considering the entire theme of the story would have to change.

I told my friend that I'd write some cute little SuperMartian fic filled with adorable dates and certain others making teasing them like 24/7. I will be doing this no matter what but if you have any cute date ideas feel free to share.

Roy gets kind of sadface during his last scene in this story. Who's up a spin-off focused on our suit-wearing archer? It would take place after KF and Supey have been together for a little while (officially), have some Roy/Jade romance, throw in a bromance with Aqualad...yes/yes?

That is all. I hope you weren't terribly annoyed by finding this wasn't a legit story update. Thanks for reading!


End file.
